


Black Heron

by JessKo



Series: Kanan: A Ho: A Star Wars Story [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Arihnda Needs A Vacation, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dominant Kanan Jarrus, Escort Kanan, F/M, Gags, Harness, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Porn With Plot, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: “We both know how long it’s been since you’ve been laid. I’ve already told him all about your preferences it will be wonderful! Plus, don’t forget about those crystal moon caverns.”“Seriously! You are going to be the end of me, Juahir, you know that?”“So, you’ll go!”“Yes, fine, I’ll entertain you this once."Or, Juahir arranges an Extra Special getaway for Arihnda Pryce.





	Black Heron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/gifts).



> A fun little adventure based on a prompt from Evilmouse, thanks for the excellent ideas! 
> 
> No beta so if there are any glaring errors feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I do not need a vacation.” Arihnda protested, but Juahir insisted.

“Ari, you are going to love it. Driller and I were just there last month. The crystal moon is unbelievable!” Juahir continued, emphasizing her words with wild hand gestures.

“Sure, it’s pretty.” Arihnda shrugged. “So what?”

“So, there’s more.” The gleam in Juahir’s eyes intrigued Arihnda and she listened with veiled curiosity. “I met someone I think will be just perfect for you!”

“I’ve never met them so how are you supposed to know we’d get along.” Already dismissing the idea, Arihnda turned her attention back to the article she had been reading on her datapad before Juahir had presented this absurd idea.

“Too bad because I’ve already made the arrangements. The shuttle leaves tomorrow. Don’t be a party poodoo!”

“Tomorrow?” Arihnda snapped back to attention. “Tickets on such short notice must have been a fortune. You must be pretty confident in this miss perfect.”

“Mister actually. And honestly, who cares if you even get along. Its what happens at night that makes him so special.”

“So not only is it a male, they’re a prostitute.” Arihnda bluntly retorted. “Real nice, Juahir. Real nice.”

“Ari, please please please just trust me on this!”

Arihnda exhaled loudly, trying to read her friend. She did seem genuinely excited about this.

“We both know how long it’s been since you’ve been laid. I’ve already told him all about your preferences it will be wonderful! Plus, don’t forget about those crystal moon caverns.”

“Seriously! You are going to be the end of me, Juahir, you know that?”

“So, you’ll go!”

“Yes, fine, I’ll entertain you this once. I want money for food.”

“Yay! You got it Ari!”

So, now begrudgingly on a public transport, Arihnda flipped through the ‘Visit Gorse’ travel brochure that Juahir had provided along with her ticket. Written on the back was a time and address, to meet this mysterious someone that Juahir was swearing by. This whole idea did not sit quite well with Arihnda, but she figured anything was worth a try at least once. This could end up being somewhat enjoyable, after all.

Arriving at Gorse, however, gave Arihnda second thoughts. The place was a certified dump, muddy roads running under haphazardly hung power cables strung between stout, run down buildings. Looking at the street addresses, Arihnda realized she had quite the walk ahead of her and stopped into the first decent looking establishment she passed for a bite to eat.

“Welcome to the Asteroid Belt, ma’am.” A busy bartender called to her as she entered. Sparing him a short glance, she noticed a tall young man with long auburn hair pulled into a tight bun and a bit of scruff on his jaw culminating in a short tuft at his chin. “Can I get you anything?”

“Um, a menu please.” She asked, sitting down at an empty table.

The bartender chuckled. “I don’t have one of those, but I can fix you something to eat if that’s what you are here for. Nothing too fancy, mind you.”

Arihnda sighed, slumping in the uncomfortable wooden chair. “Sure.”

A few minutes later, a grilled blue cheese sandwich on a chipped plate was plopped down on the table before her, with a small glass of something amber set down next to it. “Compliments of the chef.” He added, winking before slipping away to serve some rowdy Ithorian.

The center was soggy and the edges somewhat burnt, but by now Arihnda was too hungry to care much and ate as much as she could stomach, using the sweet drink to force it down. Leaving a decent tip to account for the free drink the trouble the bartender went through to make something remotely edible, Arihnda left the dive bar and walked out onto the street. The sun had begun to set, and the hum of lighting filled the air. Looking up, Gorse’s crystal moon stared down at her.

She now understood why Juahir had been so adamant that she come to this planet. The brilliant moon shone like a glowing kyber crystal, and she was incredibly excited for the cave tour she would embark on tomorrow. But first came tonight, and her mystery man.

Making her way to the hotel, Arihnda considered just who might come to her room. Juahir knew her well enough, however their several conversations that drifted to more intimate topics were not entirely comprehensive, the other woman often ranting and raving about past lovers and the strange acts committed with each. Arihnda had to admit that some of these sounded quite fun…

Arriving at her hotel, which was one of the newer seeming buildings in this town, Arihnda redeemed her room key and took some suspiciously creaky stairs to the second floor. The room she entered was surprisingly spacious, with a small entry area with a bench leading into a bedroom and then a refresher door was set to the side. Opening the window at the back of the room revealed a view into a courtyard that had some small plants and a natural pond. No this was not bad at all.

Leaving the curtains open, Arihnda set her bag onto the bedside table and went into the refresher to wash her face, feeling a bit grimy after her walk. Patting dry with a plush towel, there was a curt knock at her door. Not knowing the precise procedure of how to greet an escort, Arihnda hesitated at the door.

The knock came again. “Miss Pryce?” A male voice asked, just loud enough to be heard on the other side.

Now or never, Arihnda thought to herself, and she keyed open the door.

Standing on the other side was a man in a long overcoat atop a barely there mesh cropped shirt and tight black pants that exposed every curve of his muscular legs. He stood a head taller than her and it was not until her gaze traveled up that her eyes blew wide in morbid recognition.

This man was the bartender from before!

Composing himself, the man smiled seductively. “We meet again, and now I have a name to put to such a lovely face.” He cooed. “Might I come in?”

Well, he was cute, even if he was a shoddy cook. “Yes, please do.” Arihnda stated a bit too formally, shoulders stiff as she stepped aside to permit the man entry.

Striding into the bedroom space, the man set the duffle bag he carried at his feet. “It is a pleasure to meet you in private, Miss Pryce. Your friend has told me lots about you.”

Arihnda rolled her eyes, locking the door behind her. “Has she? Like what.”

“Dear, that is for me to know, and for you to find out. There is one itty bitty teenie tiny formality we have to get out of the way though. Usually I do this before hand but seeing this is our first time speaking on the topic…” The man pulled a datapad from his bag and presented it to Arihnda. “This is just my contract. Read it carefully, and only check the clauses you will be consenting to tonight. Anything unchecked will be considered out of the question unless verbally requested. Then just sign at the bottom for me.”

Arihnda quickly felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she read through the contract. Some of the things listed she’d never even heard of in her life. Taking a few minutes to consider her choices, she then filled out the form and signed. Tonight was going to be very interesting indeed. “Do I get a drink for working through this?” She joked as she passed back the datapad. The man read over her agreements and then put away the datapad.

“Unfortunately, the bar does not fit in here, but don’t you worry, there is plenty more in store for you than just a drink could provide. Now then, do call me Heron.”

“That’s your name?” Arihnda prodded, recalling something much different being called out at the bar when patrons wanted his attention. Kanan, was it?

“No, but that’s what you will call me. Nothing else. Understood.” Immediately, his voice took on a firm, commanding tone. Despite shrugging off the large coat, he was still a formidable presence with broad shoulders and long legs that were hard to ignore due to the tight fabric straining to contain them.

“Heron. Got it.” Arihnda corrected, taking a step back. This sudden change was a bit scary, but also incredibly attractive when paired with the handsome sight before her.

Heron walked around her, never breaking eye contact until he stood directly behind her. His warm breath glanced atop her head, and his hands landed on her shoulders, rubbing the fine fabric of her tunic. “Why don’t we take this off, hm? Be a shame to see something this nice soiled.” His hands slid down further, teasing her collarbone and then releasing the top clasp of her shirt.

“Right, yes.” Arihnda said flatly, opening her shirt fully for Heron to remove, folding it neatly and tossing it to land on top of her own bag. His hands then slid down her sides, coming to rest just below her full breasts which sat in a supportive bra with lace trim. Part of her wished she had afforded herself something a bit more sensual for tonight, but it was too late to change her mind now.

“Arihnda, may I call you that?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you. Arihnda, you are tight, wound up, still holding onto your modesty. Let go. Enjoy the moment. That’s an order.”

Nervously, Arihnda chuckled. “Easy for you to say…” She shivered at a sudden loss of contact as Heron let go of her.

“Then let’s make it easy for you. Sit on the bed.”

Knowing this was not a suggestion, Arihnda quickly perched on the edge of the mattress as Hero dug in his bag. He emerged with several items, holding one up at a time. First was a leather strap with a thick bulb at the center.

“This is a gag, please open your mouth.”

Arihnda complied and soon was biting down on a smooth rubber ball, the straps fastened behind her head firmly. Next came something more complex, a strange contraption made of chain and black leather.

“This is a harness. It will restrain your movement. Pants off and then arms out.”

Standing to step out of her pants, and then panties as Heron tugged at the elastic, Arihnda felt incredibly exposed but also curious to see where this would lead next. Holding her arms in front of her, Heron slid several loops over each one, and then fastened some around her legs as well. There were several metal rings on each leather loop, and a thin leather skeleton seemed to cover her torso with chain ribs that wrapped around her as Heron fastened the contraption behind her back.

Not speaking, Heron turned her around and pushed her onto her hands and knees onto the bed. Deftly, he bound her legs together and then pulled her arms behind her back after pushing the side of her face down the rest on the mattress. “Don’t you look pretty…”

Arihnda felt the rear clasp of her bra fall open and then the soft fabric was pulled away from her, leaving her completely exposed save for the thin straps binding her. Heron moved to lay beside her, not making eye contact but rather teasing a pert nipple, pulling one of the cold chains up to restrain her breast. A larger O-shaped link surrounded her nipple, keeping the breast from escaping the tight confinement of the strained metal. Heron gave her other breast the same treatment, tweaking her nipple to elicit a low moan, escaping around the gag. With a smirk, Heron took hold of the harness between Arihnda’s shoulders and lifted, rocking her back and fourth so her breasts swung beneath her as they were held aloft by the chain, the tips of her nipples just barely ghosting across the fabric at this height. All she could do was hum and strain against the tight bondage.

Setting her back down, Kanan waved something dark before Arihnda, caressing her cheek with the soft strip of fabric.

“This is a blindfold. I will be placing it over your eyes.”

Unable to speak a coherent word, Arihnda nodded as a silken strip of fabric was tied around her eyes. Blinking a few times did nothing, all she could see was blackness. A moment later, she felt herself lifted again, this time to a kneeling position.

Warm, calloused hands explored her whole body. She tried to lean into the touch but found herself somehow completely immobilized as if something was holding the harness in position. Perhaps it had a kind of locking mechanism. Arihnda did not dwell on this thought long as soon Heron’s hand rubbed up her inner thigh, teasing her by pulling away just before contacting her womanhood.

Moaning helplessly into the gag, she bucked her hips, suddenly hyper aware of her need.

Heron tutted, and she felt him slide off the bed. Hanging her head in disappointment, Arihnda shifted her weight between her knees.

“So needy, and we’ve only just begun.”

Arihnda protested as best she could into the gag, but that sound soon turned into a cry of surprise as she was lifted into the air by the harness, her back touching nothing but the leather straps and the air as she was held up. Heron cupped her buttocks in his hands, squeezing firmly.

“Comfortable?”

Arihnda hummed, feeling a bit of drool escape from the corner of her mouth. A warm tongue lapped it away, and kissed at the edge of her mouth, then nibbled at her lips. What she would give to be able to kiss back, bite at the man’s plush lips, anything. But this was just out of reach, an impossibility, and that just amplified her arousal further.

She heard the snap of rubber and tensed, the shock of heat running through her sudden and intense. A too-smooth hand patted her thigh. “Just a glove, Ari.”

Relaxing, Arihnda realized what such protection would mean, and strained against the bonds around her legs. Painstakingly slow, Heron snapped open one binding after another, allowing her legs to separate, and he slowly spread them open. Removing his hands, Arihnda felt that her legs were suspended in hair, held in place by the rings around them. Soon, a warm digit stroked the length of her pussy, sending a tremor through her body.

Heron teased her mercilessly, rubbing her clit and then teasing her entrance but never going further. Ari tried to struggle, to clench his hand between her thighs, but the cursed harness kept her perfectly immobile. Finally, a single finger breached her, and Arihnda screamed into the gag, a muffled sound but still full of raw emotion.

Heron thrust into her gently at first, but soon he inserted a second digit and began quickening the pace, his gloved hand soon coated in Arihnda’s slick. Pausing to open the foil, Heron opened his pants and slid a condom over his erect member. Arihnda could not see, but she knew the sound of a zipper and hummed happily.

Soon, Heron lined himself up with her entrance and pressed in, keeping a steady pressure to soon fill Arihnda entirely. Using his slick hand, he stimulated her clitoris as he pumped into her. Arihnda moaned obscenely, feeling much like she was starring in a pornographic holo, and she’d have it no other way. This was the greatest sex she thought she has ever experienced and was going to enjoy every thrust, feeling herself fully and overwhelmingly stimulated.

Using his other hand, Heron toyed with Arihnda’s breasts and gently raked her pale skin with short nails, eliciting an even stronger response from the woman. He felt her clench around him, and quickened his pace, bringing Arihnda to the edge of orgasm. He considered pulling out now, stringing it along, but orgasm denial had not been checked on their contract so Heron pressed on, doubling his efforts to milk her completion out.

Succumbing to her body, Arihnda releases onto Heron, her orgasm spilling out and onto him. Removing the glove and condom, he then massages her arms as she comes down, slowly pulling out and rubbing her hips next.

“Yes, very beautiful indeed.” He murmurs while slowly lowering her to lay on the bed. Arihnda pants, catching her breath, and regaining her senses against the soft comforter. First, Heron removes the blindfold, greeting Arihnda with a warm smile. Then, he releases the gag. Arihnda stretches her jaw for a few seconds, but then pushes herself upright to meet Heron’s lips in a rough kiss. He places a hand at the back of her head to support her, reciprocating the gesture until she pulls back.

“Are you going to release me now?” She asks.

Heron responds by sliding his hand down and releasing a buckle at her back. “Of course. Let me do this slowly, have to make sure all your circulation is proper.”

Nodding, Arihnda sits up further, allowing Heron to release the harness. He rubs along her back and sides, then lays her down again to begin with one arm. Unclasp, massage, repeat, over and over until the last ankle is freed.

“You did wonderfully dear.” Heron praised and Arihnda could not help but smile. Unfolding the blanket at the foot of the bed, Heron draped it over her, kissing between Arihnda’s eyes softly.

She turned over onto her side, cuddling into the warm material with a contented him. Quietly repacking his duffel, Kanan checked his timer, stopping it just before the alarm could go off.

“Arihnda, it has been a pleasure. Now, I must go. I do hope to see you again, you know where to find me.”

“Mmhmm… Thank you Kanan.”

Kanan cringed at hearing his ‘real’ name uttered, but figured she’d pick it up at the bar. It was no matter, she was a tourist from Coruscant who his task was to give the most exciting night of her life, at least from an intimacy standpoint. He hoped it had been a success, if her reactions were anything to gauge by it certainly was.

Plus, this being a prepaid appointment had been a perfect opportunity to try something new, using the force to assist him in his work. Pleased with the events of the night, Heron left the sleeping Arihnda behind him and showed himself out of the hotel room after quickly washing up in the refresher. His next client was not for another hour, so he figured he could knock back a few drinks beforehand and headed to the Asteroid Belt, Arihnda Pryce quickly becoming a faceless memory to Kanan Jarrus, just another quick payday like many before her.  


End file.
